


Exodus

by spnsmile



Series: Between Dusk and Dawn [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Comforts Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Healing, Healing Sex, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Endverse!Dean comes back alive. He arrives at the camp to find he was gone for almost a month and that Castiel now serves a different captain.Like hell Dean Winchester will let that happen.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Endverse Castiel/Endverse Dean Winchester
Series: Between Dusk and Dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712302
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	Exodus

**Author's Note:**

> just another endverse smut^^  
> but tagged for implied rape only at the beginning. Porn with plot and what plot as the series goes on. been working on this for awhile until I saw the opportunity to incorporate the #spnSTAYatHome challenge ;)

[ ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spnsmile)

It’s Apocalypse like no other with Croatoan and Lucifer walking the earth.

Dean Winchester lived and died many times, he just didn’t think he’d come back again for a final chapter after Lucifer in Sam’s meat suit, killed him.

Yet here he is, like the many times Death rejected him on his doorstep, breathing and alive. He can remember everything. Finding Sam in the garden knowing it’s Lucifer? He and Lucifer standing off with that smug look on the devil's face.

About how he pleaded in the last seconds of his breath that the son of a bitch let go of his brother… but begging the devil, he knew the answer.

Lucifer played him well he ended up with several broken bones with feet on his neck. He still could feel the throbbing pain on his jaw, could still hear the crack of his spine when Lucifer mercilessly snaps his head. He knew it was the End and frankly, he didn’t care enough. He always knew Sam will kill him in the end.

Should’ve listened to John bout killin Sam from the beginning. 

He wished he could but knew himself well enough he’d still come begging to save his brother. And it was with dawning regret that he finds himself back on his feet, in the same garden where Lucifer took his life. Still alive and kicking.

What conspiracy is happening among the gods that he, Dean Winchester should be granted eternal life? Is this what Cas meant by cursed resurrections? Though, in retrospect, Castiel was pretty drunk at the time having just broken an ankle. 

So he is alive, Dean knows he can only move on, he always does. Fall on his knees, stand up the next second. There's no time for him to think, no time to lose. If Lucifer resurrected him, it means the bastard has another plan. He is not going to wait to find out.

Besides, there was someone he had to make sure was also alive. Clutching his hands, he paves the way back to his campsite. If anyone attacked him now and then, they would be mistaken to think he was not armed in any way.

And Dean Winchester was just itching to kill.

* * *

He trespasses grudgingly upon Chuck's shack after an hour of walking, his armored jeep gone from where he last left it.

He comes to the campsite with the man he is looking for not around. Growling when he finds the ex-prophet of the lord half asleep on his desk with bundles of dirty papers on his desks, Dean bangs his fist on the door board. It snaps Chuck awake and when he sees who it was, he nearly fell on his chair.

Dean watches him stumble up. He came back to the campsite just before dusk. Everything was silent, there, everything remains still and Castiel's fancy room empty. Worry filled him first, something he hadn't felt for a long time. But he didn't let it show. Instead, he crosses his arms. He wants to know what happened, wants to know who survived and who perished with a growing fear that he might be too late. 

_If he was too late, he can only blame himself..._

Chuck stares at him, a little pale.

“Dean! Oh good! You’re- you're alive!"

"I know that," he growls, eyes darting to the windows and the door. He knows everyone can hear it. He can almost feel people stir in the camp upon Chuck's outburst. 

"What happened to you?"

"Looks like Lucifer doesn't wanna give me a pass on an easy death. Snapped my neck, then returned me to life."

"What..." Chuck goes paler, "...that's... I dunno... are you okay?"

Dean arches an eyebrow. "I just came back to life. How do you think I'm feeling?" he raises both hands, indicating Chuck to hand him the water jug on the side table which the ex-prophet quickly hands over.

"I dunno... I've never been killed, really. You've been gone a month, Dean."

Dean's eyes bulge.

“A month!?” Dean exclaims coughing hard, sputtering water all over his front until Chuck sensibly took the water back. Jaw dripping, Dean glares around feeling dry and sore. Heat runs under his skin, coiling at the back of his neck, making his stomach turn. He glares at the shorter man for there's no other outlet.

“Where’s the idiot junkie?” he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, finally pinpointing the itch that’s been nagging at the back of his head. He was missing someone usually in the front lines. Someone who should’ve been here five minutes ago… unless… Dean bows his head, all energy draining from his body.

“Castiel? No… He’s not here anymore.”

Dean slowly fixes him a dark look. Whatever expression he was making caused Chuck to step backward, shaking his head.

“No, no he’s alive. I mean- he returned after the mission with Hector and Risa but she didn’t make it. Hector too… their wounds… Castiel brought their bodies back. Said he couldn't find you... we're not sure...but he healed after 3 days of isolation. We all thought you were dead everyone thought you were dead, Dean..."

"So where is he?" it's all in the past now, the most important question had to be answered now. Dean knits his brows. Did Cas run away?

Chuck swallows hard. "Well, you know how this camp wouldn't be as strongly protected without you and your captains? I mean, I can barely handle a gun, and Cas is just... too devastated, Dean. He... we thought he gonna die in those three days. He had a fever, even delusions of seeing his brothers, you know? The final stage was the third day, we thought he was gonna die. Then he said something about an angel healing him and he's just up and about again."

Dean takes a threatening step forward, eyes glinting darkly. "Cas. Now, Chuck." 

Chuck shrinks back, suddenly realizing he was about to create another apocalypse by doing so. "We couldn't fight okay? So after two weeks, other militant groups began attacking us, we barely survived. Until Boris and his group came and offered this place protection..."

"Boris?" Dean's nose flairs, remembering the war-machine leader of the East faction. A tall man with sharp dark eyes that just dances of evil. Dean is disgusted with the guy. For all everyone knows, the guy turns anyone and every one his group captures into his slaves. A living human devil. But then-- "What does he want with Cas?"

"Well, Cas was the acting leader at the time. He and Boris made a deal in his quarters and uh...." Chuck bows his head. "He went with Boris."

“What?” Dean's voice is low, barely audible. “Why would he go with Boris?”

Chuck hesitates. “Boris heard you died. He wanted to take over the camp. Castiel dealt with them and they had a private talk. There was a negotiation, then Castiel said he’d work with Boris… something about getting easy drugs on his side. Then he just left us.”

Dean stands taller, then without a word, left the shack.

 _"Dean! Where are you going?"_ Chuck calls behind him

 _"To get Cas, what else?"_ he storms off the camp, leaving those who have gone to surround the little hut gaping after him. But he didn't ask for anyone to come with him this time. No, if he was going to get Castiel, he was going to get him back on his own. He will burn the place down if he had to and he won't care. He sees his jeep and checks the content before hopping on. Everyone just knows what he was about to do and for their own sake, did not get on his way. If there was one thing generally known about him, it's the fact that you never wanted Dean Winchester on your back.

Suffice to say, Dean means to make true of that. He knows what to expect when he gets there. Knows Cas... _fuck... Cas..._ gripping the rubber wheels, Dean revs the car and went on his solo mission.

Everyone knows the man will be leaving blood trails behind him when he is done.

No one steals from Dean Winchester.

* * *

It did not take long for him to get the audience he wanted. Boris' group camps in the military barracks on the Eastside. A pretty good hunting ground and location for its formidable walls. He drives in, uncaring of the blaring sound his vehicle is making. He maneuvers his jeep at the center of all tall buildings and leaves the headlights on before jumping down. He makes sure he is visible, can be seen through the gaping windows. For a second there's only silence. That was only for a moment.

When they realized it's Dean Winchester's shadow peace is triggered and like ants, a swarm of feet and sounds of clicking the metal gun fills the air. Dozens of men surround Dean at once, a beacon is lit- Dean Winchester glares around with only one thing in mind.

_Kill Boris._

It wasn't even negotiable.

"WHERE'S YOUR CAPTAIN!"

Like he knows he was summoned, Boris comes trudging in from the corner wearing nothing but his pants. Dean's eyes bore on him darkly.

"W-Winchester?" the man says in disbelief, and yes, he fucking knows his fate even when his face remains expressionless. The way his eyes take in Dean Winchester is guarded and wary. "B-but you're dead. Someone saw you died by Lucifer's hand!"

"Sure did," Dean said. "Devil tried to kill me. But c'mon. Do you really think it would kick? I'm a Winchester, you dead man. You better return what you stole from me, you thief."

Boris startles a moment. He wets his lips, eyes widening a little.

"Listen, Winchester-- you don't-- he came to me on his own! Threw himself to me, that whore-- he's addicted and you know that! He can't live without me! You--" his voice falters because Dean slowly inches on him, all features of humanity's cover gone. Leaving behind a cold front of a man ready for a mass kill.

"Where is he?"

The men around him carrying loaded firearm took steps back when he glares from left to right. And Dean knows he no longer looks at them the same way. He knows when his primal instinct kicks in. Can control it after years of experience fighting off demons and other foul creatures. All it takes is for him to really show intent and he did. 

There was a gasp. Dean's eyes dilate when he sees him finally. Castiel comes out from the building where Boris had come from wearing a ragged shirt torn in many places. Dean stiffens. Castiel is looking at him open-mouthed, uncaring of his own disheveled form, bruised and limping body. All Castiel can do is look at Dean, blue eyes reflecting the man's appearance wide and full of disbelief.

Dean does the same, except when he looks around him, all he sees is red. Then Boris, the stupid idiot, glances at Castiel and grabs him by the neck, shouting to whoever was listening to why they let Castiel out. Someone said Cas killed his guards.

 _"That's impossible, I drugged him to stop fighting!"_ Boris hisses.

That triggered Dean senseless. He takes out his gun. 

Boris throws him a look, before dragging Castiel behind him by the collar, shielding him from Dean. No bargaining for the man too. The look in his face, his hunger, his thirst- Dean can see everything. This man was not going to give Cas willingly.

This man has decided Cas is his. 

_Well, now._ _You thief._

That kind of gesture against something Dean owned. _Unforgivable._ Dean hasn't felt that desire to kill another human for a long time The desire to tear him from limb to limb. Skin him alive and listen to him scream while he burns him alive.

 _"KILL HIM!"_ Boris bellows, shoving Castiel inside the building as his men step forward pointing their gun with a wild look in their faces. But Dean only smiles hauntingly.

"Lucifer can't even kill me and he tried, man," Dean says.

He only needs that window of fear flickering in their eyes- before he murdered them all. Not all. The rest know it's not worth losing their lives over and so, l ook flight from the mass murderer. But Dean makes a different chase.

Boris was still dragging Castiel when Dean sharply throws the angel blade hidden on his vest straight to the man's skull. He is dead before he touches the floor. Dean still feeling full and unsated, goes to chop Boris' hands-off before gutting him with his knives. He doesn't stop till the blood is all over him. He doesn't want to.

When finally he is done, he pulls up, throwing the corpse on the ground, Dean surveys him with his darkest look, green eyes glinting in the dark.

 _“Whoever steals my man shall be put to death and the defender is not guilty of bloodshed._ Read Exodus, fucktard _."_

_Blood runs on the floor._

He takes deep breathes before looking around. He finds Castiel leaning on the wall, heaving deep breathes, his blue eyes glassy but wide.

Dean looks away. Takes a moment to compose himself so Castiel didn't have to see that face. Cas always told him how he hates it when Dean dons his 'fearless captain' face. Always teases him about it when they are on the bed. He always uses it to call him when Dean is particularly being unreasonable. 

He calms himself. Cas is under the influence. Dean is also bloody. He doesn't know how much torture and abuse Cas had to deal with for a month. Don't know the damage and didn't want to scare him. Didn't want to expect warm hands at once when Cas has been out of his head for two weeks.

Dean didn't look at him. Didn't wanna show him how scared he is too. But he begins by loosening his grip on the bloody knives, takes a deep breath, but it still took a while to release all the tension in his body.

Too stiff to turn, he lets himself stand straight and close his eyes with the deepest sigh. He can smell blood on his skin mixed with his sweat. He knows he has injuries too but didn't care. The pain burned his body. He swallows. 

So he is really alive. 

Just... _Cas..._ Dean grits his teeth. No. It's not enough. He gotta kill them. Now. He makes to run after the shadows he can still see fleeing deep inside the other buildings. Oh, he needs to end them too.

But then something heavy threw itself behind him. Dean nearly turns around to murder whoever was attacking him from behind-- except the body remained limp with haggard breathing.

"D-Dean?"

Dean freezes. He turns. He catches the unsteady body in his arms too light and thin. Fuck. He meets Castiel's glassy eyes. Blue eyes recognizing him despite the haze of all the drugs in the system. The idiot who can barely stand on his feet. The idiot who fought back against his captors when he hears of a Winchester causing distress outside.

"Hey, Cas."

Blue eyes swim in tears and it's beyond recognition when Castiel's mouth just buries on his lips. Dean returns the kiss sharply, his calloused hands running and digging at that loose threads of Castiel's makeshift shirt. They just kissed like it's the last thing they will do. Even when Castiel was sinking on his feet, they don't let go. Dean gathers him on his arms and lets his lips savage the swollen red lips until it forgets everything it has gone through. Dean knows it will be hard for Cas, but he makes sure he clasps the man closer, letting him know he is really there.

They kissed soundly, kissed passionately tasting wretched blood on each other's lips but Dean didn't stop at the prospect of pain. They have to deal with the pain later. They have to deal with a lot of pain after. 

Dean sweeps Castiel on his arms while the man flings his thin arms around his neck, burying his nose on Dean's neck and sobbing his heart out. 

Dean calms. He fucking calms when he secured Castiel in his arms, and fuck anyone who will make him let go.

He carries Castiel to the passenger side of the jeep, now wrapped in Dean's dirty jacket, but Cas looks warm and calm. He is asleep and Dean curses the drugs. His Cas always knows the dosage to be just between what he can manage.

Dean tucks him in carefully before looking back at the burning building. He doesn't regret that. Doesn't regret coming back to life if it means saving Cas. 

Leaving the fire behind him with only twilight as his witness, he drove Castiel back in the camp feeling more like himself than the past five years. Something about him snapped that night and it's not his sanity. Whoever was still sane until now, he'd like to meet them, really. But the hole left by his brother came to a sudden conclusion when Lucifer killed him. Now he's back-- something changed.

He gasps when he feels cold hand cover his own on the gearshift. He looks down and sees Castiel's hands curling on his, entwining their hands. Dean looks up at Castiel and sees the angel staring at him with such unblinking fixation. Dean lets him. He pulls both their hands and tugs it up to his lips. He sees color rise from Castiel's cheeks, his gleaming blue eyes finding that spirit to smile, crinkling on the corners when Dean lets his mouth linger on the bruised skin

And he thinks they will be okay again. Not soon. But they will be. 

He drives the car to speed limit wanting to have Castiel look over at once. They never let go, their hands remain intertwined. Castiel would tighten his grip from time to time, only to get Dean looking at him. Dean thinks it's something about their eyes connecting. Maybe Castiel also just wants him to look. He does. Every time. Doesn't care if the jeep crashes, Castiel wants him to look. He does every turn.

And when he brings Dean to Castiel's original quarters with Chuck and the others helping out with medication and clean water on the old bathtub, Dean still didn't let go.

Castiel doesn't show any sign of wanting to let go either even when his eyes were drooping down.

He doesn't speak. He just stares at Dean. Quiet, contemplative, letting it sink in. Dean let's him. What Dean is most thankful for is how Cas's eyes are not dead but just... _Cas._ Not full of life but it wasn't dull too. 

It's just Cas with the sleeping thunderbolt behind his eyes.

They don't let go, Cas made it clear when he tugs Dean down the bathtub that he didn't want to release his hand. Dean have no objection to that. Chuck and the others were just glad to have Cas back.

So Dean sits at the bottom of the hot bathtub, feeling all the soreness of his body sting like fire. But he endures with Castiel lying on top of him, fast asleep and uncaring of his naked form on top of Dean's whose hands endless caress Castiel's curves soothingly. Castiel rests with his nose on the crook of Dean's neck, other hand wrapped around Dean's neck, bruised and all.

Their hands are still entwined.

There's no future where Dean thinks he will let go. 

He kisses Cas's forehead earning him a little snuggle, so he pulls Castiel's body closer. There's still time before dawn, he thinks. There's still time for him to do whatever it is that must be done. There's still time for him to close his eyes and enjoy the warm body of someone so important. He may not know what lies ahead after the twisted turn of events in this broken world, but he knows one thing, he's not letting go of Castiel or put him in any harm.

_Never again._

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly it's a series O.o because I crave endverse!


End file.
